Total Cartoon Island/Action
Total Cartoon Island is a spin-off created by 4EverGreen. Premiere Date: November 30th, 2008 End Date: February 9th, 2011 Status: Hiatus Plot: The show revolves around 22 cartoon characters from different Nickelodeon shows competing to win $150,000. The hosts are Fondue and Sniz. Each episode (Except for a few), someone gets eliminated. 4EverGreen sometimes splits the episodes, and continues the rest of it in another post. Episodes are not posted that often, so it is somewhat of a recurring spin-off. It is currently in its 2nd season, which is known as Total Cartoon Action. Episode Guide 'Season 1- Total Cartoon Island' 1. I Want To Be Famous! (Part 1) 2. I Want To Be Famous! (Part 2) (Eliminated= Roger Klotz) 3. Don't Fall Asleep (Eliminated= Helga Pataki) 4. Basebrawl (Eliminated= Ren Hoek) 5. Culture Shock (Eliminated= Aang) 6. AAH! Wilderness! (Eliminated= Daggett) 7. Are They Afraid or Not? (Eliminated= Patrick Star, Reinstated= Ren Hoek) 8. Road to Skull Island (Eliminated= Chuckie Finster) 9. Express Yourself! (Eliminated= Doug Funny) 10. The Heat is On! (Eliminated= Phoebe) 11. Season's Fleetings (Eliminated= Bunny) 12. When The Going Gets Tough...(Eliminated=Treeflower) 13. Change of Heart (Eliminated=Jimmy Neutron) 14. Never Give Up, Never Surrender (A.K.A Speed Demons) 15. It's Still Hot Couture To Me (Eliminated=Ren Hoek) 16. Ghostbusting (Eliminated=Susie Carmichael) 17. Sink or Surf? (Eliminated= Reggie Rocket) 18. Funplex Fury Fever (Eliminated=Patty Mayonnaise) 19. Unexpected Enemy Encounter (Eliminated= Norbert) 20. Cartoon Ball Z (Eliminated= Angelica Pickles) 21. Meet The Cartoon Parents (Eliminated= Rocko) 22. Loser's Last Resort (Eliminated= Spongebob Squarepants) 23. Son of Stimpy (Eliminated= Stinky J. Cat) 24. The Politics of Dancing (Eliminated= Lil Deville) 25. Cartoon Guts! (Eliminated= Otto Rocket) 26. Blooper Reel Episode 27. Double Dare (Winner=Stimpy) (Runner-up= Sandy Cheeks) 28-29. Special Episode: 12 Tickets To Ride 'Season 2- Total Cartoon Action' Blue Arrow, Judy Funny, Larry the Lobster, Dog, Rancid Rabbit, Craig Mammalton, Haggus McHaggus, Pearl Krabs, Skipper, Marlene, Gerald, and Rhonda join the roster for Season 2. 30. Reptar's Revenge 31. Welcome 2 The Jungle (Eliminated=Blue Arrow and Judy Funny) 32. I'm Ready for My Close-Up! (Eliminated=Lil Deville) 33. American Spray-Paint! (This was announced by 4EG, but never aired.) 4EverGreen never returned to SBC, thus his show has ended by default/cancellation. Controversy Some people have complained about how the spin-off is written in blocks of text and it is hard to read. It has gained some controversy about being an exact rip-off of TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI. Another was the fact that Blue Arrow wasn't used in Season 2 correctly. Reception Total Cartoon Island/Action has received mixed and negative reviews from critics. Fa on Total Cartoon Island: At least you seperated the paragraphs out, and I thank you for that, as I now don't have headaches when I read, but I feel like it's too much of a rip-off of the actual show. (D-) ____________________________ Metal Snake on Total Cartoon Island: I know this show just ended, but I still want to give my two cents on it. This show was... not good. The paragraphs were too big, it wasn't entertaining, and all the episodes are 100 percent unoriginal. Sorry 4EverGreen, but I wasn't pleased with this pathetic excuse for an "original" spin-off. (D-) __________________________ Clappy on Total Cartoon Island: Since 4EverGreen says he has made some changes to it, I thought that meant he was rewriting it in general. I decided to give this show a second chance. Positive note, I will admit it is a lot easier to read now that it is split up. That really bugged me on tv.com and it did before you edited it. My opinion on everything else remains the same. The characters have not changed that much. To me they are still carbon copies of the Total Drama characters and the episodes are still carbon copies of Total Drama episodes. For example, When The Going Gets Tough. While glimpsing over it, I thought, "Hey, look at that. Its Basic Straining in disguise." Jorgen was obviously Chef here with his booming voice and his Chef like qualities. I get that the character of Jorgen has similar structure to Chef, but that does not mean you can make him like Chef completely. Oh and this line "Okay. Whoever had the sick, twisted idea to let Jorgen Von McCrazy be in charge of this challenge, I must admit, I'm a little bit impressed!" was the exact same damn line said at the same damn point in that episode. Btw, the Norbert/Treeflower/Jimmy situation is definitely the same one as the Duncan/Courtney/Harold situation. Speaking of which, in your next episode Jimmy just happened to get voted out just like Harold did in TDI. Wait a minute, what's this? Jimmy has feelings for Susie? This can't be the same as Harold have feelings for Leshawna, btw I am being sarcastic about what I just stated. Sorry 4EverGreen, I told myself I was going to be nicer to you after being a douche to you when you first joined the SBC, but its so damn hard just sitting back and watching you rip-off my favorite television show this way, when you are allegedly making changes to it, but so far you have not. Do not sit back there and say that you are making changes when absolutely nothing has changed. (D) _________________________________ Steel Sponge on Total Cartoon Action: Pretty much, I've decided to review TCA again, but in this format, and with some more details. A D isn't pretty good. 4EverGreen, I hope you're ready to see what I'm going to review. Format: To make one thing perfectly clear, I'm not going to nitpick about the whole walls of text. But I'm going to give a little friendly advice. The format you use for this spin-off is confusing to read through. For it to be clearer, make a new paragraph when another character speaks out some dialouge. This is an example: "Hey Billy, have you seen Human Centipede yet?" Richard said. "It sounds so scary, but I'm definately going to see it, right after I see Green Lantern," said Billy. In the end, this is what I'm going to grade your format: D+ Plot: To be honest, I'm not fond with the similar storyline to the original TDA, but I'm still reading this for a reason: the suspense. The suspense is where I want to see who gets the boot and stuff. Another thing that makes the plot predictable is the characters' similar actions. In addition, I feel that you can't give everybody detail, because I believe that's why it's taking you a tad longer to finish an episode. Oh, and to bring up another subject, the jokes aren't funny, but I shouldn't be surprised that I don't laugh much. Like when the contestant had to get half-naked, or Haggis' Beatles reference. In the end, the suspense gets me, like I want to know what you mean by "American Spray Paint" or whatever the next episode will be called. D- Characters: Now, it's obvious that the characters have similar traits to the original, and there's probably those that are duplicate. I find some of the characters a bit of a problem. First, I'm going to talk about Larry. His dialogue gives a new meaning to predictable. His growing envy, taking revenge on Spongebob, and Sandy is like whatever he keeps talking about. I consider it as...an antagonist with a repetitive conscience. Next is Lil, she's just like 80% Izzy, while the rest of her is plain Lil, just saying. Dog pretty much has the meaning of cruel irony in his new character trait, but I guess that's what happens when you're 16...but I have to admit, his past or whatever is interesting. Next, Craig Mammalton, the angel version of Larry. In Sun Bleached, he was snooty, somewhat braggy, and maybe sensitive with people without tan skin. In TCA, he's pretty much reasonable. Though, the more I read through Craig, the more I would reconsider hating him. Last is Patrick. In the orignal Spongebob, he's supposed to be dumb, but in TCA, he's somewhat smart, and more of a safety freak, but I guess that's what happens when you want a girlfriend. D+ Grammar: There's really nothing much to say about the grammar. It's perfect as it is, but the format would be in the way of it. B+ Overall Verdict: Hopefully 4EverGreen, you'll try better on this, and my grade will be better. (D) ____________________________ Steel Sponge on Total Cartoon Island/Action: This is my honest opinion on TCI/TCA. Well, it's a super crossover of Nicktoons, Total Drama version, great, but there's more. We know Sniz and Fondue host this show, and the characters' personalities are similar to the original TDI contestants. Stimpy, Owen. Rocko, Geoff? Sandy, Gwen. And a CIT Treeflower. What brings the family friendly TCI to its craziness, just wait and see. What I see the most in Season 1 of this spin-off is a bunch of RockoXReggie business, the Spandiness, Angelica being like Heather, and...fun during the publicity. Rocko, Spongebob, and some others...in the nude, maybe even Sniz. It then goes to the final two: Sandy and Stimpy, and of course, Stimpy takes the cup of Season 1. It crazy, weird, and suspenseful in one season, but still good for some kind of TDI parody. In the end, this season gets a C. Now, a lot of things have changed in Season 2, except the original contestants. Angelica is still bald, Sandy and Spongebob are still a couple, and Rocko, same old...whatever he does. What better way than to celebrate than 12 new contestants? What I hate the most...Blue Arrow wasn't improved correctly, but nice enough to put him in TCA. Cocky attitude, correct. Superhero? Incorrect. Who else is there?...Judy Funny, Rhonda Lloyd, with a personality of which I don't know, Gerald Fitzgerald(scuffles), Haggis McHaggis, Rancid Rabbit, Dog with a brand-new attitude, Marlene, Skipper, Pearl, in which Patrick has the hots for, Craig Mammalton, proven to be reasonable at this time, and an antagonist Larry. Spongebob Esquire and Gerald Fitzgerald I'm confused with. With that, call these characters Judy Arrow, Reggie the wallaby, or Dog IhateCatsomuchhurrdurr, endless possibilities. First episode of Season 2, was it a win or a fail? #1. Blue Arrow still isn't "right." Gee, I wonder what would happen if you wanted Strezz Stormond, and what relationship he would have. #2. More Rocko, once again, this is my opinion. #3. Starting with TCI, I realized something, TCI/A is a...I'm not going to say it, but it can still annoy me. Furthermore, this season gets a D- so far. Trivia/Notes *This spin-off holds the record for going on the longest, which is 3 years and 3 months. Spin-Off Awards Nominated For: Best Crossover Spin-Off: Total Cartoon Island- Spin-Off Awards 6 Category:Spin-offs